Pewdiecry: Last Night
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: "What happen Last Night Pewdie?" A little OOC, FLUFF! and maybe sexual content. first pewdiecry story I made. (Re-edit)


Remember! For Pewdiecry fans only, If you don't like it exit the story please! Thankyou.

* * *

**Hey guys, what's sup? I'll be getting on fanfiction for a bit plus I got spring break so I have a lot of time to do a bunch fics and weird stuff! Anyways this will be my first fic containing youtubers in a smut/slash shippingway XD gosh this will be my first so don't judge my story harshly k'?**

**well anyways, let's get on with the story :3 (Btw I just got to know this paring, and how their friendship is and stuff, so it might be a little OOC ^^' don't worry it won't be too bad...XD) **

**...**

**Also for younger views: contains cuss words and sexual content (later in the chapter?) Rating might change.**

**warning:...FLUFF! hey we need some cuteness too! XD**

_**Cover image is full credit to the owner**_

* * *

It was a sunny day in florida, maybe a little too sunny, the temperatures that would were currently forming were hot, rising above the 90's. This was normal because this American gamer was use to this, he didn't mind the temperatures since he was so use to it. Anyways lets see how he's doing now.

...

"Mmmm"

...

a growl escape from the man's breath.

...

"...So tired," He said, having his head bury into his pillow, "I really don't want to get up..."

The man said pushing his arms out of his blanket slowly, "I'm going to have to wake up no matter what, besides I don't want to hear that damn clock ring."

The man raised up from his slumber, feeling bashed upon his head with a bit of pounding headache. The way he might have felt explains it might be because of that party he had with Pews. "Gosh the party was sick..." He smiled slightly, remembering what happen last night.

_"Don't worry about it Cry...I-" _

Cry can only remember what Pews said that moment last night, he forgot what he was talking about...but he knew he wasn't talking about a game or any RRPG of any sort.

"What was Pews talking about?" Cry look over at his clock to see it was 2:00pm, "Damn it" He said, muttering under his breath thinking where time fly, he thought "Must of been the party that wash me out."

**Later that morning...**It was now night where Pewdiepie was.

"I'll be back later, okay?" Marzia said. (correct me if I spelled her name wrong)

"Okay, what time?" Pewdie asked.

"Around 11:00am, they have me working late" Marzia said pulling in her coat she was wearing against her. It was a cold night, it was so cold it might even snow later on that night. Pews saw his girlfriend shivering, he nodded to her for her to hurry up and get done with work and come back before the night got worse.

"Okay babe, see you soon."

...

silence filled the room

Apparently at the moment Pewdiepie was thinking of what happen last night.

_"Oh my friend... you-"_

Pews remember something that Cry said, but he couldn't remember the rest nor' where it happen, he just knew it was at the party. But when he realized his girlfriend will be out for a while he wanted to call up Cry, for excuse to do co-ops together with him, maybe he could try to convince Cry to come over his house or something. Pewdiepie grabbed his phone and dial Cry's number.

...

**Later a Cry's house...**

"Ah, some video games should help me relax for a bit, then I should call up-"

*RING* *RING*

The phone rang, Cry reached over to pick up the phone. "Hi..." Cry answered the phone with his seducing voice. As Pewdiepie heard his voice, he couldn't help but to raise his self up in his manhood, he couldn't help it by the sound of hearing Cry's voice. "Hey Cry, you know how girls fangirl over your voice? Well I heard that guys voice heard in the morning are the most sexiest...I think you got the best one there is" Pews said trying to seduce his voice jokingly. Cry blushed, slowly putting one of his hands to his cheeks "Why is my face all of suddenly heating up?" he questioned his self. As a second pass by it was quiet, when Cry noticed this he quickly laughed cool-ly as his usual self, playing along jokingly. "What's wrong Cry? Why did you pause?" Pews asked concerned, but also like he already knew the answer. "O-Oh nothing! I mean friend shall we continue this game?" Cry said quickly as he move his character in the game away from Pewdie's. They were playing Portals at the time and playing new maps. "Okay then Cry."

As hours passed by, Pewdie looked up at the clock and saw it was 6:00pm. Pewdiepie saw that there was a lot time left until his girlfriend came back "Hey Cry, want to come over to my house," Pews said bluntly. The American gamer stop, he thought and was confused, did he really think he was going to go all the way to Sweden to see him, "Um, wait, now, like right now!?" Cry's voice turned a little nervous, but then he realized that Pewdie was here visiting in America for a week of a break, Pewdiepie could tell that his friend forgot. "Yeah, like right now!" Pews laughed. "Oh okay!" Cry chuckled a little and packed a couple of games getting ready to go over to his gamer friend's house.

"Alright see ya"

"Okay...see ya" Cry noticed his heart racing, he stop "Why of all the sudden I feel this way?" He said placing his right hand on his chest where his heart was "What's this weird feeling?" He didn't know what was going on, he ignored it and finished packing "Well here we go."

* * *

**XD Epil fail! I don't know, hehe anyways review! **Sorry for any grammar errors. I wrote this at like 1:00am and between 2:00am


End file.
